Three, Two, One: Happy New Year
by Hikarin-Love
Summary: "You're supposed to kiss someone at midnight." Ringing in the New Year comes with it's share of problems. Let's see if 5Ds can handle theirs. Generous doses of YuseixLuna and JackxCarly, but a friendship fic overall.


I typed this up as fast as I could! Sorry if it's missing any flair my other ones had!

This is loosely based on an episode of a show called How I Met Your Mother. I recommened it, it's a funny sitcom.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

><p>"New Years Eve BASH!"<p>

Crow's voice, and therefore his words, boomed throughout the opened space of Popo Times as he announced coming down the stairs. The entire 5Ds team was down, startled by the duelist sudden shouting.

Yusei stopped adjusting the chains of his Duel-Runner in order to properly stare at his friend. Jack, for his part, dropped his spoon into his ramen cup.

"Now what are on about, Bird-Brain?" he asked with half-annoyance, half-curiosity.

Crow was more than happy to answer with a smile, "Hear me out, guys!" he said walking down the stairs, "Every year I would stay in with Martha and the kids and watch that famous smiley guy on the TV counting down to New Years-"

"I know that guy!" Leo shouted from the couch, turning around excitedly, "He streams live from Neo York every year to announce when that HUGE crystal ball thing is going up!"

"_Exactly_!" by now Crow was down and he had a good look of everyone of his friends, "And you watch him every year, am I right?"

Luna nodded (she was sitting behind the couch), "We watch it from home and wait until midnight-Well, _I _watch it anyway," she turned to look at her twin, "_Leo_ over there always ends up nodding off just before midnight…"

"HEY!" the boy protested, "I always wake up in time to say Happy New Year!"

"_Focus_, guys!" Crow waited to see if the twins had anything else to say before continuing, "Anyway, what about you, Yusei?" he questioned his friend, "Did you do anything special back when you were stranded at Satellite?"

At this, Yusei gave off a simple shrug, "Can't say I did," he replied, "I guess I spent it same as Leo and Luna-watching stuff on TV."

Crow nodded sagely, "Akiza, you?"

The red-haired duelist, who was polishing off her own Runner, took a second before answering,.

"I never really thought much about New Years-except for when I was a kid, when I tried staying up a couple of times," she said, smiling a little, "But, no, I've never done anything special."

"_HA_!" Crow clapped his hands loudly-rubbing them together for good measure, "And _THAT'S _the point I'm getting to!"

"Well get to it already!" Jack blurted out.

Yusei shook his head but smiled, "C'mon, Crow, we're getting pretty anxious."

"I was thinking…" Crow started slowly, "Why don't we all…get together…AND DO SOMETHING BIG FOR NEW YEARS EVE!"

The room was silent.

Crow waited.

"What?" Yusei was the first to break the ice.

"Let's make a party out of this!" Crow insisted eagerly, "Think about it! None of us has ever done anything extraordinary-something A La New Years-something cliché for goodness sakes! Let's go all out this year! What do you all say?"

Collectively, the gang exchanged glances. Their excited faces left nothing to be desired, or guessed.

"I'm game!" Akiza responded first, "I was bummed about missing Luna's Christmas party, but this could make up for it, wouldn't it Luna?"

Luna nodded immediately, "Totally, Akiza! And this would probably be a thousand times more fun!"

"Guys!" Leo was practically bouncing off his seat, "We don't even have to _plan_ a party! There's gonna be a million parties going on, we can go to one of those!"

"It's been awhile since I've made a public appearance," Jack stared off into space with an ambitious smirk, "This will be perfect!"

Yusei laughed at the enthusiasm going around, "Well, I guess you know my vote, Crow," he said, "If everyone else is on board, then so am I."

"SWEET!" Crow jumped in triumph, "I KNEW I could count on you guys!"

"Wait a minute," Jack stopped, halting the mood entirely, "You can't say that everybody hasn't done anything special for new years-When I was on top of New Domino, I had lavish New Years Eve parties!"

Crow rolled his eyes, "Well I didn't ask YOU now did I, Jack?"

"HEY!"

Yusei shook his head as his two best friends bantered on.

If they're New Years Eve arguing was big and epic, he could only wait to see what the night would bring.

000

"This is so exciting!" Akiza breathed animatedly, stepping outside Popo Times "I've never celebrated this way before!"

"Neither have I!" Luna bounced off each step in equal excitement, "You're dress looks beautiful, Akiza!"

It was night. The gang has agreed to meet up back at Popo Times when the sun set, to start off the night together. Akiza was wearing a strapless red dress, silk with a slight slit that revealed her left leg. Considering how cold it was, this was an admirable fete.

Luna on her part had forced Leo to wear an age-old tuxedo he hadn't worn since a school dance they had had at the Academy. Leo hated it, but for the sake of dressing special for a special occasion , Luna was insistent.

As for Luna, she was wearing a yellow sundress (the yellow was for gold and happiness in the new year). It was laced around the waist and her skirt ruffled nicely. She had also gone the extra mile of putting a few curls in her classic pony-tails.

Crow was wearing a fetching brown leather jacket.

"You guys are making me feel under-dressed," Yusei joked, he himself was wearing his usual attire.

"You look fine, Yusei," Luna assured him, "You only dress up for New Years if you really want to."

"Then can _**I**_ take _**this**_ off?" Leo came up behind her, struggling with his bowtie.

"_You_ don't have a say in what you wear!" she reprimanded him.

A light laughter echoed between them.

Yusei smiled. So far, so good.

"Hey, where's Jack?" Crow asked.

Everyone looked around, but no, Atlas was nowhere to be found.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Crow shouted angrily.

Yusei tried to calm the situation, "Did he say where he went this afternoon?"

"Do you think something happened to him?" Akiza suddenly thought.

This didn't set off a pleasant image with Leo, "You think he got hurt or something?"

"Maybe he just forgot," Luna tried to reassure her brother.

"He better have not forgot!" Crow growled.

"Crow," Yusei lifted his hand, "Calm dow-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

The team fell silent.

They all looked toward the direction of a familiar voice.

"Your KING has arrived!" Jack Atlas, in all his tailor-suited glory, bowed to his "subjects".

"JACK!" they cried in unison.

"Yes, yes, I know you were expecting me…" he bowed again.

"Atlas!" Crow marched towards him, "What's the big idea coming late! And what with the suit!"

"Well, I _had_ to pick up my attire for the night," Jack replied simply, "_And_…I needed to pick someone up."

"Hi, Guys!" Carly Carmine waved at them as she stepped out from behind Jack. Her dress was white with blue ascents-probably to match with Jack's suit.

"You brought a _DATE_?" Crow shouted in disbelief.

"You never said I _couldn_'t," Jack dismissed him, "I think I'm allowed one guest to this little party of ours."

Crow glared at him.

Carly nervously tried to clear the waters, "If you guys aren't okay with me being here, I can go, there's no problem, honest!"

"Nonsense!" Jack responded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "_**I**_ invited you, and if you're not going, then neither am I!"

"Relax, Jack," Yusei cut in before Crow could answer, "Of course we don't mind you bringing Carly along. The more the merrier, right?"

"That's what I thought."

"Ugh, fine," Crow rolled his eyes, but in a moment he began smiling again, "Okay guys-it's high time we start this thing!"

In an instance, a long, black, limousine pulled itself up in front of the building.

"Our chariot awaits!" He beamed brightly.

"Oh-Wow!" the twins gasped.

"Crow, this is amazing!" Akiza smiled.

"Way to surprise us," Yusei nodded at him, "This is a pretty nice gesture."

The black-wing duelist shrugged with a smile, "Well, I figured why drive on New Years Eve, right? We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves!"

"Nice work, Crow," Jack admitted stiffly, "But I'm sure I could've pulled it off better."

"Oh, forget you!" he shot back, "Now get in, people! Everyone! Let's get this show on the road!"

000

"Okay, the game-plan is…" Crow laid out a map between his friends laps, "There are three parties worth looking into, one of which is provided by Akiza's Intel-"

"My parents say that this one's going to have a live band playing all night," she explained eagerly.

"-And one by Leo and Luna-"

"The Academy is hosting this big bash for all the students," Luna pointed at a dot on the map, "There's going to be tons of stuff, and even a big screen TV streaming the events at Neo York!"

"All you can eat buffet!" Leo shouted to finish.

"-And finally," Crow drew a circle on another destination, "there's going to be this _redunculous_ underground thing I found out about."

"Oh!" Carly chirped knowingly, "That one with all the local indies bands and specially made fireworks! I did a report on that!"

"That's a lot of parties," Yusei eyed the map wearily, "How are we going to make it to all of them?"

"We only hang around each of them for a little while," Crow explained, "We decided which ones are duds and then go back to the party that was the most awesome!"

"Sounds like a plan," Yusei admitted.

"Alright then!" Jack handed Crow a mix CD, "LET'S DO THIS!"

With a click of a button, a classic rock singer by the name of Bon Jovi started singing one of his better known songs, and they were off.

000

"WHOO-HOO!"

The gang clamored inside the limo as fast as they could.

"First party_: completely amazing_!" Leo exclaimed as he got into his seat.

"I never knew a person could sing that loud!" Carly laughed.

"Or jump that high for that matter," Yusei mused.

"Completely stunning," Jack placed the final label on the party.

"I think it's crazy to think that any other party's gonna be better!" Luna breathed.

"You're welcome, guys," Akiza giggled into her hands, flattered that her party choice was praised that much.

"Hey, Guys, make room!" Crow crawled into the posh space…along with someone else.

"Uh…Crow?" Yusei raised an apprehensive eyebrow.

"Who _is_ that?" Luna finished for him.

Crow, after pushing his fellow team members painfully away in order to make room, let an admittedly gorgeous yet unknown young lady inside.

"This is Natalia everybody!" he answered with a huge smile, "She's from Nuevo Italy and only recently arrived here at New Domino!"

"Hello, friends of Cre-oh," Natalia replied in strained English.

"Uh…Hello," Akiza greeted her, "How do you New Domino so far, Natalia?"

The young woman looked at her with a confused expression.

"Oh," Crow cut in, "she only knows, like, twenty words or something."

"_Huh_?" Leo being Leo, interjected as rudely as possible.

"Exactly," Crow turned towards his newly-found date, "Isn't that right, Sweet Lips?"

She clearly had no idea what he said to her, yet she kissed him square on the mouth anyway. The lip-lock lasted five seconds total. Ask anyone, they were counting.

"Right," Yusei broke through the awkwardness, "To party number 2!"

"PARTY NUMBER TWO!"

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame…_

000

As the gang became re-animated, Luna climbed on top of one of the seats. This allowed her to open the sunroof and stick herself out of it.

Yusei noticed her doing so and decided to join her, as no one else has seemed to notice her go off on her own.

"Hey," Yusei said to the petite greenette as he pulled his upper body up, through the sunroof, "You could fly off up here, we're driving."

Luna gave him a short smile and looked away, "Sorry…"

Her tone, along with the look on her face, caused him to worry. Luna had been perfectly fine at the first party, and even before that, but as they pulled into the driveway Yusei saw her looking faintly…miserable. What could have caused her mood swing?

"What's wrong?" he asked her, leaning forward in hopes to get a good look at her face.

Luna bowed her head more, hiding her face more efficiently than Yusei would've liked.

He tried talking to her again, "Hey, Luna, if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me."

The girl bit her lip slightly. After a few wordless minutes he thought about speaking again. But decided against it. He got the feeling she would answer in a while.

"You're supposed to kiss someone at midnight…" she finally said.

Yusei's eyebrows raised in confusion, "What's that?"

"It's a tradition," Luna explained, "At New Years Eve, at midnight, you're supposed to kiss someone."

"I've never heard of that," Yusei admitted thoughtfully, "But what's that got to do with you looking so down?"

"Well…" she paused again, "it's not _such_ a big deal…I'm having a lot of fun, honest. I didn't even mind it when Carly showed up, but now Crow has someone to kiss…and you…Anyway…I guess I just feel left out. Kinda silly, huh?"

"It's not," Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her towards him, he smiled, "And you know what? Don't feel left out."

"How come?" she tilted her head.

"Because, I promise," he lifted her hand and wrapped his pinkie finger around hers, "that come midnight, _I'll _kiss you."

Luna's blush spread throughout her face quicker than she could breathe. "W-wha-"

"_Promise_."

Admittedly, she was in shock, with a mixture of joy and something else.

Timidly, she looked down, barely hiding the smile on her face.

She nodded at him. "It's a deal!"

000

"Okay, second party," Akiza downheartedly slipped into her seat, "not so great…"

"Let's go back to the first party…" Leo muttered.

"No way!" Crow called out, "We've gotta keep going!"

"Sounds good to me," Yusei tapped the window separating the driver's area with theirs, "Driver, party number three, please."

"Oh-wait guys!" Crow jumped in his seat, "I left Natalia back there!"

The team fell silent.

Oblivious, Crow wondered what was wrong.

"The limo's a little squeezed in already, Crow," Jack said disdainfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the black-wing duelist glared.

Luna cleared her throat a little, "No one…_liked_ Natalia, Crow…"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She was nice," Yusei assured him diplomatically, "Really, but, uh…"

"But WHAT?" Crow full-on demanded.

"We didn't want to she her tonguing you every three seconds!" Leo blurted out.

Quiet frankly, despite Natalia being a rather pleasant girl to be around (her only sin was being utterly foreign) she couldn't keep her lips to herself. Now, for Crow this wasn't a bad thing-far from it-but when you're on the outside looking in, things get weird.

Just trying not to stare at two people crazily kissing each other in a tight-closed space while attempting to keep up a normal conversation with everyone (anyone) else was not an ideal sight.

Just _imagine_ it. You'd be freaked out too.

"What's the big idea bringing someone out of the blue like that, anyway?" Jack shot at his fellow duelist.

"Hey, we let you bring _your _date!" he shot back.

"Yeah, but, at least we know Carly," Akiza sided with Jack on this one, "It was a little rude of you to invite a stranger without asking us."

Crow, being outnumbered, opt to sulk back into his seat.

"Alright, alright," Yusei waved his hand like a page turn, "Let's focus on the here and now, guys. Party number three is twenty minutes away, let's get psyched."

There was a collective cheer.

Yusei leaned over to Luna while the rest were talking, "Feeling better?"

"Is is bad to feel better at Crow's expense?" she quizzed with a small smile.

Yusei chuckled.

"Hey, guys?" Carly called out everyone's attention, "Can we pull over a minute?"

"What's wrong, Carly?" Jack asked her with immediate concern.

"It's just…" the young reporter bit her lip before lifting her foot, "These shoes are killing me!"

"It can't be that bad…"

"It is!" Carly's shoulders slumped in defeat, "My place is close from here, I just have to run there, change shoes, and come back, promise!"

"Driver, stop!" Akiza shouted, when the car ceased movement, she turned to Jack, "A woman's feet are a serious thing, if she says she's in pain-she's in _dire_ need of a change. Take it from me."

"Thanks, Akiza," Carly breathed, reaching for the door handle.

Jack stood up, "I'll come with you!"

"No, no!" the reporter nudged him right back down, "Stay with your friends!"

"But-"

"I'll meet you at party three!" Carly hesitated as she went out of the limo, "But…if we don't see each other, Happy N-"

"We'll find each other," Jack cut in, seriousness in his eyes, "I'll see you soon, Carly."

Carly leaned in, placing a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

Jack closed the limousine door with a thud.

"Party three, Driver," Crow ordered halfheartedly.

Luna glanced over to Yusei, who caught her gaze just in time to see what her eyes said and what her frown repeated.

_This_ wasn't something she was happy about.

000

"This traffic is _ridiculous_!" Jack punched the roof of the vehicle as hard as he could, never minding how much the price of the rental would sky-rocket.

"Jack, calm down," Akiza said, sensing his desperation.

"I can't calm down!" he snapped at her.

"_Jack_," Yusei warned.

His best friend leaned back, barely able to contain his anxiety.

"I need to find Carly," Atlas's tone was definite, to prove it he began to get up.

"Wait, Jack," Yusei tried to halt him.

Leo emerged from the front seats, "The driver said it'd only be another ten minutes!"

"What if Carly thinks we went someplace else?" Jack challenged.

Yusei looked at Leo, "Are you sure it'll only be ten?"

"Cross my heart, Yusei!"

"I can't wait that long!" the blond duelist opened the door next to him and leaped out of the limo.

"Jack!" no dice. The Master of Faster was out of sight.

Crow scoffed, "That's his Majesty for you…"

"C'mon, Crow…" Yusei sighed.

"What?" he asked, offended, "it's always what he wants-when he wants it!"

Yusei pinched the bridge of his nose, the night suddenly seemed a lot longer…

Luna's initial mood plunged deeper at the sight of him, but she tried to ease the tension, "Crow, come one, you're the one who wanted us to go out tonight, don't be that way…"

"I didn't think it'd be this bad…" he muttered darkly.

"It's not!" Akiza cut in, backing up her greenette soul-sister, "Luna's right, Crow, let's just focus on this. We still have one more party!"

"Yeah!" Leo hyped, throwing a fist in the air, "We can still rock this thing!"

Crow sighed, shrugging his hands in the air, "Alright, but I don't see where this is going anymore…"

Yusei was ready to breathe his own sigh-of relief. He sent Luna a thankful look, before praying that this night got better before it got worse…

000

"Alright! Party number three dead ahead!" Leo pulled back from the open window.

It was more like two miles away, but who was counting?

"GUYS!"

Akiza grabbed hold of Luna, afraid she was falling off the window, "What's wrong!"

"Nothing!" the girl sat down with a smile on her face, "Just the opposite, I found Carly!"

"Carly?"

She nodded before sticking her head through the window again, "CARLY!" she yelled, "CARLY, OVER HERE!"

Lo and behold, after half a minute, Carly Carmine was hoping right back in the limo, as if she never left.

"Hey guys!"

"Carly!" Yusei nearly laughed.

"Where were you, girl?" Crow probed immediately.

"I got stuck in this horrible traffic!" she answered, "I decided on walking but then it was way to far-but I couldn't haul another cab! I tried calling but the phone lines are jammed!"

"That's New Years Eve for you," Akiza lamented, "How are your feet?"

"Better," the glasses wearing young lady smiled, "Where's Jack?"

Crow groaned and fell back into his seat, "Looking for _you_!"

"Oh, no!"

"Relax," Yusei halted any more bad vibes, "He was going to party three last time we talked to him, we just have to make it there."

"LET'S DO THIS !" Leo high-fived his sister.

But then-it happened.

A huge bump in the road sent the passengers tumbling. A loud _POP!_ was heard and then steam followed suit.

"Oh, no…" Luna gasped.

"Don't tell me…" Akiza buried her face in her hands.

000

"A flat tire."

Two minutes after Yusei came back from talking to the driver, bringing the bad news with him. "There's isn't even a spare he can use, and the nearest autoshop is closed and blocks away anyway…"

"Now what are we gonna do?" Leo didn't really ask, it felt more like a statement to him by now.

"I'll tell you what," Crow said, "_Nothing_. The ship has sailed. There's nothing more that we can do."

"You don't have to be so pessimistic about it, Crow," Akiza reprimanded him.

But he continued regardless, "The plan's a dud, accept it."

For the thousandth time that night, Team 5Ds was silent.

"Luna…" Yusei nudged the greenette next to him, hoping to see a smile.

Her sad face was everything but that, "I feel like this is all my fault, Yusei…"

"That's crazy," he told her, "This is in no way your fault."

She didn't look convinced.

Yusei's final resolve faded into nothing. Watching his friends' disappointment, along with Luna placing the blame on herself, he wasn't sure what else he could do.

He took Luna's hand, wondering. He just couldn't let it end like this. For his friends. For Luna. For this whole thing. This was something they had planned together. Team 5Ds…

"There has to be something…" he whispered low enough for it to feel like a wish.

"It'll take a miracle," Crow murmured.

Suddenly, Carly stood up and opened the sunroof.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I need to call Jack."

"But there's no bars-"

"JACK!" Carly shouted, "JAAAACK! _JACK_!"

Yusei stood up himself, pulling Luna along, "C'mon, let's help her out."

"But, Yusei-"

"This is crazy, Yusei!" Crow said to him.

"JACK!" he shouted. "HEY, JACK!"

Luna stared at the older duelist. On one hand, this is far fetched, on the other…

She was in a limo, out on New Years Eve, with her friends, with _Yusei_.

And he promised…

"JACK!" the girl yelled as loud as she could, "JACK ATLAS!"

Yusei smiled.

Luna leaned down, "C'mon Akiza, Leo! You, too, Crow!"

Exchanging glances, the three began getting up.

Leo knew not to argue with her sister, "YO, JACK!"

Akiza, powers or no powers, felt something coming from this. "_JACK_!"

And Crow, with one final grunt of annoyance, jumped right up and started yelling as loud as he could possible manage, "_**JACK**_!"

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Carly shouted for all she was worth. Hoping. Wishing.

"CAAAAAAAAARLY!"

She gasped, "JACK!"

"CARLY!"

Stunned wasn't the word to describe watching Jack Atlas, Master of Faster, running up to the limo. Breathless. Sweating. And a complete mess.

"Jack!" Carly nearly mauled over the rest of 5Ds in order to bend down and hug him.

"Carly!" he said, panting, "I knew I'd catch up to you all! They don't call me the Master of Faster for nothing!"

"C'mere, you!" Crow knuckled in his friend's spiky hair with joy.

"Jack!" Yusei clasped his hand, "Good to see you, man!"

"We thought you wouldn't make it!" Leo sniffed.

"What happened?" Akiza asked.

"I couldn't find Carly at the third party," he started, "so I thought she might've gone back to party one, I didn't see any of you either, so I back tracked as fast as I could, searching for all of you in the sea of cars!"

"Oh, Jack!" Carly hugged him again.

"Guys!" Jack pulled away for just a second, "The third party was by far the best! We MUST go there!"

"But we have a flat tire, we'll never make it!" Luna bemoaned.

"Bloody hell!" Atlas kicked the tires.

"It doesn't matter, Guys," Yusei called out.

The team turned towards him. Yusei went back inside the limo, the team following him.

Once back inside, he reached for something behind the seats.

A cork flew by as he opened the champagne.

"Yusei…" Luna smiled.

"We don't need to go to any party," he said to his team, handing each one of them a glass, "We've got the best one right here."

"I'll drink to that!" Crow raised his glass.

"Here, here!" Akiza did the same.

"Cheers," Jack tapped his glass with Carly's.

"Awesome!" Leo pumped merrily.

Luna smiled at Yusei.

He smiled right back.

Suddenly, there was a light tapping at the window.

"Huh?" Yusei pulled the glass down.

"GUYS!"

"_TRUDGE_?"

The booming laugh of Officer Trudge was unmistakable. "Wow!" he said, "I can't believe I found you guys!"

"Trudge, what are you doing here?" Akiza asked for the others.

"We're having a party!" the officer laughed again, "Wanna join?"

"Who's having a party?" Leo quizzed.

Trudge smirked, "Step outside."

000

"WOW!"

"Amazing!"

"Incredible!"

"Double wow!"

"Stunning!"

"So cool!"

"It's…indescribable."

Trudge smiled broadly, "A block party! Since the traffic wouldn't let up, we decided to make the most out of it!"

A huge crowd of stranded drivers and their friends were gathered in one block and the next. Some where between their cars while others lounged inside while talking to others, there doors wide open. Music blasted from a collection of cars. Some all with one station playing to make the music even louder with some areas playing other stations. From rock to country to the latest billboard hits. Streamers where being thrown to and fro, along with some balloons. People where dancing.

Traffic had become some sort of nightclub.

They even had-

"A BIG SCREEN TV!" Leo's eyes widen like saucers.

A woman's laugh caught the attention of the team, "Like it?"

"_Mina_?" was the collective gasp.

Mina laughed again, "Someone hauling the TV around offered up the donation, no one wants to miss Bryan Crest count down to the New Year!"

"This is amazing!" Luna couldn't find a better phrase to express her awe.

"Is this even legal?" Crow pondered aloud,.

"Thanks, and yes, it's very legal," Mina smiled knowingly, "The director of Sector Security gave it the green light."

"That deranged clown said it was okay?" Jack gaped in disbelief.

Mina motioned towards the crowd. Lasar was partying it up on top of a limo of his own.

"Figures…"

"Come on, Guys," Mina lead them further into the party, "Everyone's waiting!"

"We've been hearing that a lot," Akiza said questioningly.

"Who IS everyone?" Leo finished for her.

"Well, take a look!" she stepped out of their way in order to show them.

There in the crowd was the whole heap of familiar faces.

"Tanner!" Yusei laughed.

The ex-pro duelist raise his drink at them, "Hey, guys! Look who's with me!"

"Yanagi! Blister!" Leo waved.

"Greiger!" his sister clapped.

"Zora, Sherry, Elsworth…" Carly counted off.

"Martha!" Crow's eyes lit up, "And she's got the kids with her!"

The black-winged duelist raced towards them.

The team laughed, happy at the smile back on their friend's face.

"_Everyone's _here…" Yusei repeated with a light heart.

Mina nodded, "I'm going to check up on Trudge, enjoy yourselves!"

After she had left, Jack bowed at Carly, offering his hand like an English gentleman, "Carly, I do believe you like the band playing now. ColdRain is it?"

"Coldplay, Jack," Carly took his hand with a grin, "And I would love to dance."

The two went off in the direction of Crow.

"Hey!" Leo protested, "I wanna dance to!"

Akiza laughed into her palm, "Alright, alright, I'll dance with you."

"SWEET!"

Another pair went off.

Yusei glanced at the greenette next to him. Luna was lightly swaying to the music, taking in her surroundings.

"Hey," he nudge her lightly in the arm.

"Hey right back," she smiled.

Yusei offered his hand, "Let's dance."

With a nod, she took it.

000

"THE COUNTDOWN'S STARTING!"

The crowd was roused in an instant.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"Luna," Yusei knelt down next to her.

"TWO!"

"What?" she turned towards him.

"ONE!"

"Think fast."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As the people around them cheered. Friends. Family. Strangers.

Luna basked in the soft, slow, glow of a kiss.

"Happy New Year, Luna."

"Happy New Year, Yusei."

* * *

><p>Cheesy, huh?<p>

Have a good one, guys!


End file.
